Compartir
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: El pequeño Alfred era muy compartido, sólo había una cosa que jamás compartiría con otros niños, ni con su hermano Matthew: a Inglaterra. UsUk ¡Para Bakaa-chan!


**Compartir **

Hi! Hi! :D Bueno, aquí está el Fic que se me ocurrió luego de adaptar "Pongamos nuestra marca" de la Antología Little Hero.

Ummm, me salió más sano de lo que creí en realidad.

En fin, a mí me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.

**Dedicado a:**, Bakaa-chan mi adorada amiga que es una escritora talentosa, sólo quiero agradecerte tu maravillosa amistad.

Porque definitivamente eres muy especial para mí.

¡Ojalá te guste!

**Disclaimer:** Oh~ cierto, Hetalia no me pertenece, es feo recordarlo a veces :/

Hidekaz Himaruya...

**Categorías:** Humor, Ligero Romance.

**Pareja:** Inicia siendo Colonia! USA/Uk para acabar UsUk como lo conocen.

**Advertencia:** ¿Ummm? Creo que, no compartir...

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Las suaves risas de los infantes que jugaban afuera de su gran mansión le arrullaban dulcemente para quedarse dormido, más no lo hizo porque trabajo había de sobra.

Inglaterra soltó un bostezo estirándose un poco con el propósito de sacarse el sueño de encima, estaba en su estudio trabajando duro, infinidad de papeles pasaban por sus manos, cansado suspiró vaga e innecesariamente, tenía que despejarse así que salió de la habitación, para momentos después ir al patio a ver como se encontraba su Colonia pre-adolescente de 14 años en apariencia.

Alfred ya era un pre-adolescente, un caballero hecho y derecho, de eso estaba seguro porque él lo había educado así, para que fuese servicial, atento y compartido.

Cuando salió al patio lo encontró jugando con los demás chiquillos que vivían en ese pueblo, este iba corriendo alegremente persiguiendo a unos cuantos, se recargo en un árbol cercano observándolos con suma atención mientras una sonrisa complacida se dibujaba sutil en sus labios ingleses.

El viento travieso remueve sus cabellos rubios, frunce sus pobladas cejas algo molesto, el aire es un tanto frío, falta poco para que se oscurezca así que pronto llamara a Alfred.

Más no hace falta, la Colonia se aparece frente a él con una enorme sonrisa mostrándole lo que encontró: Una flor silvestre.

Se la extiende a Inglaterra caballerosamente, el británico sonríe aceptando la flor, pequeña, frágil, de color blanco, la sostiene entre sus manos.

Mirándola y preguntándose porque no la rechazó e incitó a Alfred para que se la obsequiara a una niña de su edad, tal vez no lo hizo porque en el fondo la idea es impensable, no quiere ver a América crecer tan rápido, no desea que deje de necesitarlo, quiere estar siempre allí para él.

Es egoísta, lo sabe bien.

**-¿Te gusta Inglaterra?-**la tierna voz de Alfred le saca de sus profundos pensamientos acerca de lo que vendrá en un futuro lejano por el momento.

El chico está sonriendo alegre, sus mejillas denotan un rubor marcado, espera una respuesta positiva, juega nervioso con sus manos.

Reino Unido asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, Trece Colonias aumenta su sonrisa emocionado.

**-Es linda, gracias...-**la tarde se ha ido, ahora la oscuridad gobierna su alrededor, el frío hace acto de presencia, el inglés se endereza e invita al americano a entrar a la ostentosa vivienda.

Momentos más tarde luego de una merienda preparada por su Tutor donde los dos en el comedor la llevaron a cabo, Inglaterra decidió que ya era hora de dormir para su Colonia, entre unas protestas insignificantes por parte del menor ambos ya estaban en la habitación de Alfred, lo quisiera o no, desafortunadamente para England, el de ojos azules dijo claramente: _"No quiero cuentos" _

Se sorprendió muchísimo, una mueca decepcionada apareció en su rostro, porque apenas le había comprado libros nuevos hacía un par de días atrás, por supuesto esto era una sorpresa para Alfred.

Al final sonrió ocultándolo, sí su Colonia no quería cuentos para dormir estaba bien, él no le obligaría jamás.

**-Entonces, que tengas buenas noches Alfred...-**susurró a voz suave acariciando los cabellos dorados en el proceso, estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando el americano, quien yacía acomodado sobre el colchón, tomó su mano, no quería que Inglaterra se fuera.

**-Quédate Arthur...-**murmuró.

Ahora la mano británica tocaba sus mejillas conducida por las del mismo chico, el mayor sonrió un poco más.

**-Está bien...-**concedió, se sentó al borde de la cama, una vez que América soltó el agarre que infringía sobre su mano se dedicó a remover con delicadeza los rubios cabellos del menor.

_**~London bridge falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge falling down, my fair Lady...~**_se mantuvo un buen rato cantando lo más arrulladoramente posible que su voz le permitía, el joven cabeceaba de cuando en cuando hasta que no aguanto más y se quedó dormido, junto a él Inglaterra también cayó víctima del sueño.

...

Alfred frunció el ceño con suma indignación, estaba realmente molesto con Arthur, quien le sonreía a modo de disculpa.

Porque Inglaterra iba a marcharse esa tarde, regresaría a su casa, pero antes iría a ver a Canadá...

**-Es necesario, entiéndelo...-**

Alfred no entendía de razones en ese momento, en verdad estaba molesto.

Arthur siempre se iba de su lado, permanecía poco tiempo en su casa, nunca se quedaba lo suficiente.

**-Irás a ver a Matthew...-**dijo enfadado, infló las mejillas.

El inglés suspiró un poco...

**-Es porque él me necesita...-**explicó.

**-¡Yo también te necesito!-**reclamó el pre-adolescente, al instante se ruborizo por completo y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, eso era un secreto que no planeaba revelarle a nadie por nada del mundo, pero un picor en el pecho producido ante la idea de compartir a Inglaterra, lo hizo decirlo en voz alta y precisamente a quien no debía confesárselo.

Reino Unido sonrió revolviendo los cabellos de Alfred de manera juguetona, le causaba ternura la actitud de su Colonia.

**-Ya lo sabía...tú más que nadie me necesita, eso me hace feliz...-**los ojos azulados del menor lo reflejaron cual espejo al mirarle con atención.

**-Pero...Matthew es tu hermano, también necesita de mí, tienes que ser compartido Alfred...-**

De cierto modo la nación inglesa poseía absoluta razón, sin embargo a Trece Colonias la idea seguía sin caerle en gracia.

**-Soy compartido...-**contradijo frunciendo el ceño pero esta vez carente de enojo, más bien resultaba un berrinche mínimo.

**-Así me gusta, entonces me voy...volveré pronto-**así se despidió mientras el americano asentía al verlo salir por la gran puerta, se mantuvo quieto y con ese resquemor en el pecho que no comprendía, sólo bastaron unos minutos más para que saliese corriendo de la mansión en dirección del puerto, si Inglaterra se iría, tenía que despedirse como es debido: agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa hasta que el barco se pierda de vista sobre el horizonte.

_"Soy compartido Inglaterra, le prestó mis juguetes a los otros niños y no tengo problemas en darles de mi comida...es sólo que..."_

El pequeño Alfred era muy compartido, sólo había una cosa que jamás compartiría con otros niños, ni con su hermano Matthew: a Inglaterra.

Y eso simplemente era así, porque él no quería que le arrebataran a su Tutor, no porque fuese un egoísta.

.

.

.

Actualidad...

**-¡En resumen yo soy el Héroe!-**gritó Estados Unidos con su pose de genialidad, algunos le prestaban atención aunque ese cuento del Héroe estaba muy gastado, otros como Francia le ignoraban.

**-¡Mon amour Anglaterre!~-**ronroneo cerca del oído del inglés, este frunció sus prominentes cejas totalmente disgustado con el galo.

**-Que te jodan Francia...-**respondió arisco, la típica discusión entre ambos europeos inició sin interrupciones, los orbes azul cobalto del estadounidense se posaron sobre ellos, siempre peleando, siempre juntos...

Siempre robándole a Iggy.

**-¡Ha ha ha ha ha! ¡Francia e Inglaterra parecen un par de ancianos!-**se burló de los dos, estos dejaron de mirarse y enfocaron su enfado sobre el país de las Hamburguesas.

¡¿Qué se creía?!

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-**protestó el inglés.

Nadie se daba cuenta, nadie podía percatarse del por qué, Estados Unidos actuaba así por egoísmo, decía ese tipo de cosas para que Inglaterra dejase de ver al francés, para que Arthur Kirkland le observase a él.

_"¿Sabes Iggy? _

_Soy muy compartido..._

_¡En serio! _

_No me molesta prestar mi dinero, ni que otros aprovechen las oportunidades que yo no, pero...cuando se trata de ti..._

_¡No me gusta! _

_¡Odio la palabra: "compartir", si se aplica contigo! _

_Por alguna razón yo no quiero que le sonrías a otros como lo haces para mí, no deseo que los cuides, ni que los quieras..._

_¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! _

_¿Es estúpido, cierto?_

_Llámame inmaduro, egoísta, tonto, si así lo deseas..._

_Sin embargo yo sé, que nunca te compartiré porque mi corazón te pertenece y eso sólo se entrega una vez, al menos eso creo..._

_No es algo que se deba compartir con alguien más _

_¿Verdad?_

_Porque el amor verdadero es únicamente entre dos personas... ¿No lo crees?"_

Estados Unidos sin importar el qué nunca va a compartir a Inglaterra, porque cuando estás enamorado como él, la sola idea es inaceptable.

Compartir, ahora no entraba en su vocabulario...

**Fin **

Debo decir que al principio mi narrativa la sentí diferente, no sé...

Creo que ya sabemos ahora que Alfred no es muy compartido...Ay, no me prestará a su Iggy~

Bakaa-chan ¿Te gusto?

¡Espero que sí! Y si no me doy un tiro por ser tan mala, nah, pero sólo me deprimiré para inmediatamente empezar a escribir mejor ¡Ha ha ha ha!

¿Sabían qué odio y amo la estruendosa risa de USA?

No entiendo por qué, oh dato curioso...para quien conoce Loveless.

_**~El seiyuu de Agatsuma Soubi en la serie Loveless es el mismo que el de Estados Unidos en Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia~**_

¿Lo sabías? ¿No? ¡Tráumense conmigo!

No parece la misma voz, ahhh...O_O

**¡Deja un Review y Alfred te compartirá a Arthur!**

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**


End file.
